Just To Get A Feel of Her Hand
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Hans has been experiencing a series of headaches and asked Annie to make something for him, since the local apothecary was out of medicine. But was it OK to trust her with making something like medicine? Set before the ending. Slight HansxAnnie fluff. Might add another chapter if someone gives me ideas :3


**A/n this one's for Atelier Annie! I suddenly missed the game and re-read some fanfics (I had no choice but to re-read them) and I kinda got inspired or something like that. Slight Hans x Annie fluff**

**Atelier Annie doesn't belong to me. If it did I would've made more 'otome game'ish**

"Mou.. How did you get sicker than before anyway? Now I have to take care of you.." Annie pouted, walking back and forth in the small room.

"You were the one who offered to..." Hans answered. " Besides.. Idiots just can't catch a cold," he mumbled.

"What was that?" She inquired, her standing figure towering over his lying down, almost powerless, body.

'Must be feeling like she's in charge huh?' He thought, furrowing his eyebrows. 'How did this all happen anyway?'

**FLASHBACK (a/n gotta love flashbacks ._.v)**

"Annie, can you do me a favor?" Hans asked reluctantly. He trusted and didn't trust her at the same time.

"Yeah, what is it, Hans? Want me to make you something else to reduce your fear of women?" She smirked. If it was any other occasion, he would think she could read his mind. But not this time. He mentally smirked back victoriously.

"Well, I've had a series of headaches since yesterday.. You think you could make something?" He asked. Although he would prefer medicine made by an expert, the apothecary was out of aspirin.

"Well, why can't you just buy-"

"The apothecary is out of aspirin which is why I came here even if I don't fully trust you," he cut her mid-sentenced. He caught a glimpse of sadness in her face at his last statement but she lit up a second after.

"Okay then~ you can just sit there, and I'll make something~" she pointed to the chair at the edge of the room and started digging through her bottomless bag for ingredients.

He reluctantly accepted the offer and thinking she would get it right this time, he fell asleep on the chair.

"Hans! Hans! Wake up!" Annie's loud voice pierced through his ears making him wake up and cringe.

"What? Is it done?" He asked, rather annoyed at his sudden waking. He never intended it to sound annoyed but what has happened, happened. She's probably used to it anyway.

"Yup!" She exclaimed and ran to the table to get something. "Here it is! Drink it and get well!" She inched closer to him and shoved the bottle in his face. He was not pleased.

"W-what is that black, gooey liquid?!" He asked, and dejectedly looked away.

"It's the medicine, dumbass! Now drink it, so you can get better!" she gripped the cap and pulled. The moment it was open, the sharp smell quickly filled his nose. He grit his teeth and pinched his nose to get rid of the smell. It didn't work.

"A-annie! Get that.. out of my face!" He yelled. He couldn't help it. Not only did it look bad, it's smell wasn't exactly what anyone would call appealing.

He shoved her and tried to run out but felt a sudden pain in his head and he fell to the floor, face first.

"Aha! Ahahaa!" He grimaced as he heard Annie stand up and laugh. "Hahahahah! Hahaha!" He heard her fall down again, this time because of laughing.

"S-s-stop laughing!" He yelled in embarrassment. He could hear her walk closer and crouch down to get to his level

"Oh? Your face is red? Did you get a fever?" She wondered and leaned in. He didn't care what circumstances he was in, he could only care about the very small distance between them. He felt his face get hotter than it already was. She touched his forehead. Her hand, he thought, was soft and warm. He would never admit it but he enjoyed her touch

"Geeze.. Now I have to take care of you while making some more medicine.. cause you made me spill that one..." She sighed and helped him up and onto her small bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He eyed Annie, doing her best for him. Maybe he should learn to trust her more. Or at least appreciate her efforts more. Besides it wouldn't hurt to get sick once in a while just to get a feel of her hand. Though he would never ask her to make him medicine again.

**a/n this is my first and probably (but hopefully not) the last fic I'm gonna post for this fandom. I'm sorry for all the OOCness. This fic is kinda shortish huh? Oh well..**

**OrdinaryXtreme ^^**


End file.
